What Happens Now?
by umbreonblue
Summary: AU. Future & College. Hoshitani has just entered college and is all set...only, he finds out his roommate is Otori. Will they be able to work out their feelings, or be in a seemingly endless awkward situation for the next few years?
1. We Meet Again

Hoshitani Yuta, newbie musical actor, was looking for an apartment. After looking through multiple places, he finally found one that was close to the college he would be attending soon.

Checking with the landowner, he finds out that most of the apartments are occupied. However, only one needs a roommate to help pay the rent. Hoshitani asks how much the rent was. It was in his price range, so he says, "I'll take it." The landowner agrees, and says he'll inform the resident of the apartment. After hanging up, Hoshitani smiles, happy that he'll be set for college.

* * *

The next week, Hoshitani arrives at the apartment complex with his luggage, meets the landowner, and is told that his room is P5. Excited, he goes upstairs to the room, right in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, he rings the doorbell. "Coming!" He hears as footsteps approach the door.

When the door opens, Hoshitani's eyes widened in surprise as he recognizes the person in front of him. Said person had long silver hair held up by a single shiny silver hair pin, scarlet eyes, and a beautiful smile wearing a black shirt and black slacks with a red vest. "O-Otori-senpai?!"

Said Senpai was surprised too. He recognizes the kohai in front of him, longish brown hair held up by a red ribbon, and sparkling emerald eyes wearing a green shirt and tan slacks. "Hoshitani…you're my roommate?" Hoshitani nods, still speechless. They both stare at each other for a second before snapping out of it. "Uh… come in," Otori nervously smiles, Hoshitani coming inside with his luggage, taking off his shoes.

The apartment was normal at least. A living room, stereo, kitchen, bathroom, closet, and a bedroom with plenty of windows. It even had a balcony. The only addition that wasn't normal was the small piano set up in the corner.

Hoshitani sets his luggage down on the floor, and sits down on the couch, Otori sitting beside him. The silence the came was so thick, you could it with a knife. One of them, Otori, speaks up, "It's been a long time." Hoshitani nods. "How're you doing these days?" Hoshitani responds, "Fine. I'm actually going to attend the college near here, so…"

"Ah. So that's why you chose to move in here. I go there too, but that college is tough. How'd you get in?" Otori asks. "Music scholarship," is Hosihitani's response. "I see. Good for you then," Otori smiles. The silence is back again. Hoshitani fidgets a bit, which did not go unnoticed.

Smiling, Otori comments, "I see you're still wearing that ribbon," referring to the red ribbon in Hoshitani's hair. Hoshitani smiles, "Yeah. It's been sort of a good luck charm for me."

Otori chuckles, "I remember that at my graduation, I gave that to you as a present. Then, you turned around and gave me this pin to thank me," he says referring to the silver pin in his hair.

Hoshitani chuckles too, "I remember. We both were surprised, but accepted the gifts anyway." They both smile for a time, happy before Hoshitani says, "I'd better unpack." Otori nods, "Please do. We'll be in each other's care from now on." Hoshitani nods back, then takes his luggage to the closet to unpack.

* * *

In the closet, Hoshitani sighs. 'I can't believe this… I going to living with him, the Senpai that I've admired for years. I hope this works out.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Otori sighs as he sinks down into the couch. 'I can't believe he's going to be living with me… After I finally told him… are we really OK? I hope so, otherwise, the next couple of years will be awkward.'

* * *

Hoshitani comes back into the living room, and sits down on the couch again, silence striking again. "Are you still in touch with the others?" Otori asks, the others meaning Team Otori. Hoshitani nods, "Yeah. We meet up sometimes." Otori smiles, "I see."

"Senpai, do you still-" 'Meet with the Kao Council?' Hoshitani was about to ask before being interrupted. "A few times," Otori responds. "I see," Hoshitani smiles. Silence again.

"Ne, can we walk together to class tomorrow? I might need help getting around," Hoshitani asks sheepishly. Otori blinks before smiling, "Sure." Hoshitani smiles, "Thanks."

Suddenly, they hear growling. Hoshitani blushes slightly, embarrassed, a hand on his growling stomach, "Ah. Sorry." Otori tries to hold back a laugh, only to fail, "I guess we should get dinner." Hoshitani just nods in agreement.

After dinner, Hoshitani loves Otori's cooking by the way, they both do the dishes, then take turns using the shower, and get changed. Hoshitani's keeping his shirt, but takes off his pants, keeping his boxers on while Otori does the same, their hair down. They both head to the bedroom. Only… there's only one bed. Awkwardness ensues.

"Uh… I can take the couch if you want?" Otori asks nervously. Hoshitani shakes his head then asks, equally nervous, "Can we… share the bed?" Otori stares at him, blushing slightly before lowering his head, "Which side do you want?" Hoshitani, surprised that he actually agreed, says, "I'll take the left side then."

Hoshitani and Otori slip beneath the covers, turning their backs to each other, and try to get some sleep. Hoshitani instantly gets knocked out the moment his head hits the pillow, leaving only Otori awake, but Hoshitani turns over in his sleep. Otori turns over and sees his kohai's sleeping face while said kohai's hugging another pillow. 'Huh… he actually looks peaceful when he's asleep.' Otori pets his kohai's head, 'His hair is still as soft as ever,' he smiles. 'I hope everything works out well tomorrow,' he finally falls asleep.


	2. Life from now on

The next morning…

Otori wakes up and sees Hoshitani's still asleep. Shaking his head, he tries to wake his roommate up by shaking his shoulder. "Hoshitani, wake up," Otori tries. Hoshitani keens softly, muttering, "Five more minutes…"

Otori smiles, then proceeds to tickle his sides. Hoshitani starts laughing immediately, "N-no, st-stop ahahahahah!" Hoshitani sits up, wide awake, Otori stopping his tickling, leaving Hoshitani panting. "Good morning," Otori smiles as he heads to the bathroom. "Good morning," Hoshitani smiles back, still chuckling a bit.

After taking turns in the shower, Otori starts on breakfast, dressed in his usual outfit. Hoshitani waits patiently, dressed like usual, the smell of eggs and bacon permeating the kitchen and living room. While waiting, Hoshitani gets orange juice and tea.

When breakfast was served, Otori imagines Hoshitani with dog ears, and a tail wagging excitedly for food. Smiling at the thought, they both prayed and dug in. "Delicious," Hoshitani hums happily. "Thanks," Otori replies.

After breakfast was finished, they both put on their shoes and headed out. The college was only a short walk away. It was packed with people though. Otori shows Hoshitani around and to his first class. "I'll pick you up and see you to your next class then? I don't want you getting lost," Otori says. Hoshitani, with the usual smile on his face, "OK. I'll see you then." Otori leaves as Hoshitani enters the classroom.

From then, Otori has been showing Hoshitani around, guiding him to his classes. When lunch rolled around, they met up at the courtyard, sitting under a tree. Hoshitani bought melon bread and orange juice, so they had those.

"Ne, can I make lunch for tomorrow?" Hoshitani asks suddenly. Otori blinks, "You can cook?" Pouting, Hoshitani responds, "I can at least make rolled omelets, Senpai." Otori chuckles, "OK. Just don't burn down the place." Hoshitani huffs, "Hai~."

After cleaning up and their classes were over, Otori showed Hoshitani around some more, eventually getting to the music hall. Excited, Hoshitani sings a note and was pleased with the acoustics. Otori smiles at him, 'He's still the same as back then.'

* * *

Walking home, they both get a surprise when they see someone at their doorstep. Both of them stare, then blink. "Um… Why are you here?" Hoshitani asks nervously.

Said person, Hiragi, in front of them stares at them, equally surprised, "I'm going to be living next door from now on." 'We're neighbors?!' is what they were all thinking.

"Are you two…" He asks. "We're roommates," they both say at the same time. "Haa… Well, I'll be seeing you," he says as he goes to P6 and enters his own apartment.

Both Otori and Hoshitani sigh, then head inside their apartment. "Well… that was awkward," Otori says. Hoshitani silently agrees.

* * *

"Can I try your cooking?" Otori suddenly asks. Hoshitani smiles, "Sure," puts on a white apron and starts cooking. Otori smiles as he waits, hearing the sounds of sizzling eggs.

When Hoshitani was done, he served Otori some rolled omelets. Otori picks one up with chopstick, and eats it. "Mm! Not bad, but could be a bit sweeter," he comments. Hoshitani glares, "Is that a challenge?" Otori raises an eyebrow, "If that's what you want… Sure." Hoshitani smiles, "I accept. I'll make you say my omelets are delicious tomorrow!" Otori smiles, "I'm looking forward to it."

Hoshitani finishes making bento for tomorrow, while Otori cooks dinner. After that, and helping with wash the dishes, they both shower and go to bed early.

While Otori slept, Hoshitani looks at him, a slight blush on his face. 'I can't tell you… I'm afraid that you won't feel the same way now.' Sighing, he pecks Otori's cheek, then falls asleep, "Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning was just like the last. They had breakfast, and when to classes. When lunch rolled around, Otori eats his bento while Hoshitani watched, eager for a good response. "Mmm! Delicious," Otori smiles. Hoshitani smiles, proud of himself as he eats his own bento.

When walking home, they talk about their day. Small talk really. Then, they eat dinner, and sleep. The next morning , they cycle repeats.

A few weeks later, Otori gets a text saying: **We need to talk. - Hiragi**. Sighing, Otori says, "You go on ahead. I have some business to attend to. I'll be back for dinner!" Hoshitani nods, wondering what came up, but not actually asking as he watches Otori leave.


	3. Graduation

They're in a café, just the two of them. "What happened between you two at graduation?" he asks. "It's a long story," Otori smiles.

 _Flashback_

 _A few days before graduation, everyone was busy. Otori hears Hoshitani mumble about that high schooler of his and sighs, 'I have to tell him the truth.' Thus, he drags his former student out onto the outdoor stage._

 _"There's something I have to tell you," Otori starts. Hoshitani tilts his head, staring at him innocently, "What is it, Otori-Senpai?"_

 _"I…I'm," Otori tries to say it, stuttering over himself, "I'm thehighschooleryou'vebeenlookingfor." Hoshitani's shocked, blinking, "Huh?"_

 _Otori says it slower this time, "I'm the high schooler you've been looking for." He clenches his fists, expecting an intense reaction, but… Hoshitani sighs, "I know." Otori blinks, "You what?" Hoshitani crosses his arms, "I know already. Did you honestly think I wouldn't figure it out, Senpai?" Otori's silent, and still in shock. Hoshitani pouts, "You did." Otori shakes his head and laughs, "I didn't expect that."_

 _"Why did you keep it a secret from me until now?" Hoshitani asks. "I didn't know you were looking for me until last year. Why didn't **you** say anything?" Otori asks back. Hoshitani looks to the side, "I… I was waiting for you to tell me yourself. So I could tell you that…" Otori looks at him, seeing a slight blush on his kohai's face, "That…"_

 _"That my admiration for you turned into something else. That I like you. **I really like you, Senpai** ," Hoshitani bravely confesses, eyes sparkling and blush still on his face. Otori's shocked. After seeing Otori's reaction, Hoshitani runs away._

 _For the next few days, Hoshitani and Otori avoided each other, not speaking of the incident._

 _When the Senpais' graduation came, all the Star Teams, including Team Otori, performed. Even the Kao Kai too._

 _After the performances were over, Hoshitani runs up to hug Otori, "Congrats, Otori-senpai." Otori smiles, "Your performance was wonderful." Letting go, Hoshitani smiles, "Thanks."_

 _"I still haven't given you an answer," Otori says as he looks at his kohai. "You… don't have to-," Hoshitani starts before being interrupted. Otori shakes his head, "I do. I don't know what my feelings are yet. Yours might fade away if you meet someone else too, so," he smiles, "how about a deal?"_

 _Hoshitani stands up straight, listening. "If by the time you graduate, you still like me, I'll go on a date with you. How does that sound?" Otori asks. Hoshitani nods, "Hai, Senpai!"_

 _They both smile at each other. "Then…" he takes off his ribbon, hair flowing down, and give it to Hoshitani, "Here. Think of it as a going away present." Hoshitani accepts it, and then gives Otori small silver box with a white ribbon on it, "Here. As a graduation gift." Otori accepts it, then opens the box to reveal a single shiny silver hair pin._

 _They smile, happy. When it was finally time for the senpai to leave, Hoshitani hugged Otori one last time. "Until we meet again?" Hoshitani asks. Otori smiles, "I'm sure we will." The Senpai leave, leaving behind their kohai._

 _Flashback end_

"I still have to uphold my end of the deal, huh?" Otori asks. Hiragi nods, "What happened at Hosihitani's graduation?" Otori smiles, then looks at the clock, "I'll tell you another time. I've got to go." Otori gets up to leave, yelling over his shoulder, "I promise to tell you later!"

Hiragi just sighs, letting it go until their next meet up. He orders a coffee to-go before leaving as well.


	4. Graduation 2

When over at Hiragi's place about a week later, he asks, "What happened at Hoshitani's graduation?" Otori smiles, "I thought you forgot."

"Of course I wouldn't, now answer the question," he says with a glare. "It happened like this…" Otori starts.

 _Flashback_

 _After watching his students' graduation performance, Otori approaches Hoshitani, "Congrats, boy." Hoshitani simply smiles at him. "By the way, I heard that you've been very mischievous lately. You have anything to say about that?" Otori asks, raising an eyebrow. By mischief, he means tricking some people into giving him exactly what he wanted for their performance, pushing some couples together, using loopholes in the rules to his advantage, etc._

 _"I learned from the best!" Hoshitani smiles brightly, sparkles surrounding him. Otori sweat-drops and sighs, "Please don't say that. It makes me feel bad." Hoshitani just giggles at him._

 _"And… do you still like me?" Otori asks, remembering the deal they made. Hoshitani just smiles, "Does this answer your question?" before pecking him on the lips, then giggling as he ran away, leaving Otori shocked but smiling as he put a finger to his lips. Then he realizes that Hoshitani ran away again, and sighs._

 _Flashback End_

"We haven't spoken since… until we ended up as roommates, that is," Otori smiles. Hiragi just sighs, "You're both idiots." Otori hums, "I guess so."

"Talk to him," he demands. "I'll try, but there's a chance that he'll try to run again," Otori smiles. "Lock him in if you have to," he says. "Like I said, he's become mischievous, so no promises~," Otori smiles as he leaves. Hiragi sighs, "Good luck." Otori smiles at him, "Thanks."

When Otori left, Hiragi thinks to himself, 'I hope this works out. Those two deserve each other.'


	5. Curry and Confrontation

When Otori gets home, he sees Hoshitani wearing an apron, his hair tied, cooking a big pot of curry. Otori sniffs, "We're having curry tonight?" Hoshitani smiles, "Yeah. We can have the leftovers for lunch tomorrow." Otori smiles, "That would be great."

Serving dinner, Otori questions, "Hamburger curry?" tries a bite, "Delicious!" Hoshitani smiles, very proud of himself.

After dinner, and washing the dishes, they both take a shower, and get to bed. When Hoshitani was ready for bed, Otori locks the door, and asks, "About that deal we made… why'd you run away?"

Startled by the question, Hoshitani stutters, "I-I thought you didn't have feelings for me like the ones I had for you, so…" Sighing, Otori says, "We still made a deal, I at least have to uphold it."

Hoshitani franticly looks for a way out as Otori approaches him, slowly backing away… until his legs hit the bed. Otori pushes him onto the bed, arms on each side of his head, trapping him. Hoshitani blushes at the close contact, lip quivering, seeing Otori's face so close to him, the weight of the other's torso on his.

"Do you want to know how I feel now?" Otori asks, whispering as he gets within an inch of Hoshitani's lips, looking at him intensely. Hoshitani hesitantly nods, whimpering as he stares back into Otori's eyes, seeing himself reflected in them.

Leaning in, Otori closes the distance between them, pressing his lips against Hoshitani's. 'They're soft.' Hoshitani's eyes widened then slowly closed, giving into him.

After pulling apart, Hoshitani opens his eyes and stares at him. Otori just smiles down at his cute kohai, "Is that answer enough for you?" Blushing, Hoshitani answers in a small voice, "Yeah… Can we do that again?" Otori blinks in surprise then laughs, "Sure, and about that date…"

"I'd love to," Hoshitani smiles, still red in the face. Otori smiles at that answer, and kisses him again and again. For a few hours. Eventually, they end up falling asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Oops, A Happy Ending

It was late morning on a Saturday, a few months after they officially started dating. In the bedroom, Hoshitani slowly blinks himself awake, feeling the usual warmth of another body next to him. It was when he fully woke up that he panicked.

Feeling a slight draft, he looks under the covers then immediately puts them back on, blushing, 'I'm naked, and so is Otori.' Turning to Otori, still asleep, he asks himself, 'What the heck happened last night?!'

It was then that Otori decided to wake up, holding his head, "Agh…What happened last night? How… did I get home again?" He turns over and sees his roommate. He realizes what might've happened. "Hoshitani… did we…" Otori tries to ask, eyes wide in surprise. "Uh… I don't know. I can't remember either," is his response.

"Let's… just get dressed," Otori says before getting up, groaning, "I've got such a headache." Otori puts on his boxers, Hoshitani looking away. Hoshitani tries to get up out of bed, but… "Ow!" He yells, feeling pain in his lower half. 'So we _did_ do it…' is what they were thinking.

"I'll get you some painkillers and orange juice. That should help," Otori says as he goes to the kitchen. Hoshitani slumps back down on the bed, sighing.

* * *

When Otori came back, Hoshitani was wearing boxers. He places the bottle of painkillers and glass of orange juice on the nightstand before taking some for himself, and drinking a bottle of water. Hoshitani takes some pills and drinks the orange juice.

Otori sits down on beside him, "All I remember is that party, and drinking some sake. You?" Hoshitani responds, "All I remember is drinking some fruit cocktails beside you, and… you carrying me home?"

Otori blinks, "I think I vaguely remember that…" Hoshitani blushes, "Did you remember anything about s-sleeping with me?" Otori blushes back, "N-not right now, no." Awkward silence. "Uh… I should go shower. Do you need help with-" Otori tries. Hoshitani sulks, "I can't get out of bed on my own. It still hurts…" Otori smiles, "I'll carry you to the couch then."

Hoshitani puts his arms out while Otori scoops him up in his arms, Hoshitani's arms wrapping around Otori's neck. He smiles as he carries his kohai to the couch before setting him down. "You just take it easy for today, OK?" Otori says as he goes to take a shower. Hoshitani yells over his shoulder, "I'll watch TV then."

* * *

Coming back fully dressed, Otori sees his roommate watching a comedy show on the couch. Seeing a opportunity, he sits down and hugs said roommate. Said roommate stiffens before relaxing, "What? Did you remember something?" Otori is silent for a bit before asking, "I just had a idea. Can we try something?" Hoshitani's skeptical, "Will it help us remember?" Otori's replies, "Maybe." Sighing, "Well… if you think it'll help, go ahead."

Smiling at the OK, Otori pulls Hoshitani into a kiss, feeling soft lips against his, putting his arm around the other's waist, tongue licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Feeling the other gasp, he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue inside, exploring, tasting the orange juice the other had earlier. Hoshitani makes small cute noises as their tongues clash, Otori easily winning.

At the same time this was happening, they both remember what happened last night. **Everything** that happened last night.

When they pull apart for air, they pant, flushed. They remembered the intense pleasure, how good it felt to be one, how many times they did it, and their slurred declarations of love.

"Uh…" they both say, blushing like idiots in love, which they are. "Did you… mean it when you said that you love me?" they both shyly say at the same time. Blushing even more now, they both answer, "Yes." Approaching each other, they both press their foreheads together, smiling.

"You better take responsibility for this, Senpai," Hoshitani says, pecking his new lover on the cheek. Otori hums, "I know. I'll give you a massage to make up for it?" Hoshitani nods in agreement.

Otori get up as Hoshitani lays down on his stomach. He gets some oil, rubbing his hands together until they're warm, then proceeds to rub the other's shoulders slowly. Hoshitani hums lowly, Otori's hands moving to his back. "Mmm!" Hoshitani moans, instantly relaxing. Smirking, Otori rubs a bit harder, moving his hands towards the lower back. Hoshitani moans a bit louder this time.

As Otori moves downward to Hoshitani's thighs, he takes a moment to appreciate the legs presented to him, before kneading them with his fingers. It was then that he heard soft snoring. "Hoshitani?" Otori blinks, then sees that he fell asleep. Shaking his head and smiling, "Oh well," he lays down on top of him, putting a blanket over themselves, "Goodnight," he says before falling asleep. "Heavy…" Hosihtani mumbles in his sleep, Otori smiling in his.

* * *

When they woke up from their nap, Hoshitani tries to get up, but Otori's still asleep on top of him. Sighing, he simply lays there until his lover wakes up. Eventually, Otori wakes up, and slowly gets off his lover, who's trapped underneath him.

Hoshitani offers to give Otori a massage, begging him with puppy eyes. Not able to say no, Otori agrees, letting his lover do what he wants. Hoshitani, using the same oil, massaged his shoulders, and down his back. "Mmm… You're very nn… good at this," Otori comments. Hoshitani simply smiles. When he was done, Otori was limp and in bliss, "You have magic hands." Hoshitani chuckles, "So do you."

Hoshitani decides to get them shirts to wear. He gave Otori a shirt, and himself an oversized shirt. Looking at his lover, Otori smiles, happy at how cute his kohai was in that shirt.

They had dinner, and both smiled as they headed for bed, Otori picking up his lover bridal style. "Love you, Itsuki," Hoshitani mumbles as they slowly fell asleep, spooning in bed. "Love you too, Yuta," Itsuki smiles as they fells asleep.

* * *

A week later, they have Hiragi over for dinner. Hiragi says, "You two are like married couple now," to which, said couple blushed at, "Also, do try to keep it down at night." That just made them smile, both Otori and Hoshitani cockily saying, "No promises." Hiragi just sighs at the two, knowing that they'll probably either be more discreet, considerate, or see if they could be loud enough to keep everyone in the building up.

* * *

After graduating college, they end up performing in musicals together, happily ever after.


End file.
